2011 A Taylor Family Event
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: What do you think Mac? Think it'll be a New Years he'll never forget? I think it'll be a whole day event none of us will forget Stella. Happy SMACKED fluff! HAPPY NEW YEARS 2011 SMACKIES!


**Title: 2011 – A Taylor Family Event**

**Summary: **What do you think Mac? Think it'll be a New Years he'll never forget? I think it'll be a whole day event none of us will forget Stella. Happy SMACKED fluff! HAPPY NEW YEARS 2011 SMACKIES!

**A/N: **Okay so since I did my winter OS with our SMACKED as a family and it was from Mac's POV and I wanted to do one from Stella's POV to cap the year and hope you like it! So yes same as with the other OS, this carries on from Promise with Cameron the same age 4.5 and Stella expecting. The Promise sequel will have its own timeline but might reference this. And yeah last year was just our smacked so wanted to do a family one this time but don't worry lots more just SMACKED waiting for you all in the new year!

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy!" Cameron's shrill voice wakes us up early Friday morning. Mac and I both pulled a double shift the past few nights so that we could be able to spend New Years Eve as a family. Millie said she was going to make a turkey and we told Cameron he could stay up a bit later and watch the ball drop in Times Square and the accompanying fireworks. Of course we both know he'll need maybe one or even two naps today.

Mac's lips offer a grunt as Cameron's small frame mostly land on his stomach, forcing him to fully awaken and then look at his grinning son with a small frown.

"Mummy!" He tugs on my pajama top. Despite the fact that Cameron isn't my flesh and blood, I love him as if he were my own son; he is the second half of my precious life, his father of course being the first.

"What is it sweet boy?"

"It's snowing!" He shouts as he starts to jump up and down on the bed, wanting us to awaken and see what's got him so excited.

"Cameron, it's only…" Mac groans as he looks at the bedside clock. "6:30am."

"Mac, it's snowing," I tease as Cameron looks at Mac with a wide smile.

"Snow daddy."

"I think that because Cameron woke us up that we…get to tickle him," Mac starts, quickly grabbing Cameron by the arm and then poking his soft side with his firm finger; forcing the small boy to howl with happy laughter.

"St-stops…da-dadda…" Cameron tries between laughs and gasps. "Nooo...stops."

I only allow Mac to tease him for so long before I too jump into the scene; of course always helping Cameron to take on Mac. I take Mac's arm, always thankful when he doesn't fight back too much; his strength of course more than mine and hold it a little at bay.

"Time to tickle daddy!" I state happily as Cameron lands on Mac's waist, straddling it and then diggings his small fingers into Mac's sides.

I doubt I'll ever tire of hearing Mac laugh; almost never hearing it at work but knowing that when he does laugh it's because he's enjoying himself; lost in the moment. Kinda like now.

"O-kay…I give…up…" Mac laughs, his face slightly flushed, looking up at his son with an adoring gaze.

Cameron flops down on top of Mac; Mac's arms quickly encircling him and holding him close, his lips planting a kiss on his head while mine plant one on his cheek.

"Alright Cameron, go and watch some cartoons and then we'll be in to make breakfast."

"PANCAKES!" He shouts with glee, clapping his hands and showing us his widest smile, making us both exchanged happy grins.

"And bacon," Mac promises, garnering another kiss from his son before Cameron scampers off the bed and rushes into the living room where we both hear the Disney Channel come to life.

"He forgot to close the door," Mac lightly grumbles as he slumps back onto the pillow, looking up at me; his loving sapphire eyes holding my gaze a few seconds.

I lean in and kiss him on the lips, pulling back and tenderly stroking his cheek with my fingers. "You know he will have to have a nap this afternoon."

"And my mom?" Mac inquires; referring to the fact that Millie lives practically next door.

"We are going there for dinner Mac, she knows we want to spend today as a family; she gets us on Sunday as usual."

"When is his nap?" Mac teases as he pulls my head back down and offers another warm, tempting kiss.

"Hmm hopefully soon," I whisper as I pull back with a smile. "And bacon?"

"Bacon."

"Do we have bacon?"

"Oh…uh toast?" Mac asks sheepishly and this time it's my turn to poke him in the side.

"How about breakfast sausage?"

"I meant that," Mac protests weakly as his arms pull me back down, exacting a surprised laugh and squeal from me. We tussle in bed before I too slump back and look at the clock before turning back to Mac.

"We just pulled nearly three full days in a row, maybe we'll all be napping this afternoon."

"After we have sex."

"I like a man that gets right to the point," I tease and Mac pokes my side once more.

"I like hearing you laugh," he comments warmly.

"I had the same thought about you earlier; we need to do it more often."

"I agree," Mac pauses as he leans in and kisses me once more, pulling back with a tender smile. "So what do you have planned for us for today?"

"Well since it's snowing again it might be kinda nice to get bundled up and go to the park, let Cameron play in the snow and then come back, unwind, have dinner and then watch the ball drop as we usher in the new year."

"Sounds great."

I look at Mac with a small frown; my mind instantly picking up the small twinge of sorrow in his usually spry tone.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me Mac or I will force it out of you," I warn with a smile.

"Just that….well this will be the first time that Cameron and I spend New Years as…well as part of a family and not just the two of us. Not that we have had that many…" his voice trails off.

My hand reaches out and gently touches his cheek, forcing his eyes to close briefly and then look at me in wonder.

"It was the same as taking him skating the first time Stella."

"Each new outing will be a first for all of us Mac. But we'll never have to experience these alone again," I whisper as my hand rests on my belly. "And in six months, we'll have another Taylor member to welcome and share these happy events with."

"I love you Stella Taylor," he whispers as he leans in, cups my face with his hands and rests his lips on mine, planting warm, firm kisses on them. Our kissing starts to deepen until our little chaperone comes to check on us.

"Daddy's killing mummy!" Cameron points at us and laughs, forcing us to break apart and Mac to just shake his head.

"KISSing mummy," Mac corrects. "Say it properly Cameron."

"KISS…ING…" he puts his hands on his hips and draws out the word.

"He gets that from you," I tease as Cameron turns and rushes back into the living room.

"He gets that from you," Mac counters with a small laugh.

Both Mac and I are very well aware that Cameron Taylor is the result of Mac's pairing with another woman; but when he talks to me, it's as if Anna never existed and I was the one that brought Cameron Taylor into the world; the only mother he'll know from now on. Oh my life would be so empty if Mac had allowed himself to be so consumed by guilt and remorse those many years ago and not come back.

I look over at him and smile, drawing an inquisitive glance from his handsome face.

"What?"

"I love you Mac Taylor. Just that," I confess warmly and his lips curl upward.

We finally both get out of bed, Mac heading into the living room to get Cameron into the bathroom to have a shower, his turn next, while I make our bed, dress and then head into Cameron's room, I having had my shower the night before. Cameron has been trying to keep his room clean as his father taught him but he's still under five and it shows.

I hear the two of them singing in the shower and feel my heart warm further; my hand resting on my belly and gently rubbing it.

"Soon little one…soon you'll be apart of this amazing family," I whisper as I head over to the window and look out.

Sure enough the city was now covered with a dusting of snow, the white flakes still falling from the grayish sky. I can almost see the look of joy on Cameron's face as he experiences his first week of winter as part of a whole family; Mac always confessing that he never did much in the winter because it always reminded him of his father and also of how much I loved New York and wasn't there to share the first two with him. To this day, that sad confession still breaks my heart.

But I hear the water turn off and know it's time to get the day started for my family.

"My family," I whisper my favorite sentiment with a happy smile as I head into the kitchen, starting up the coffee maker and pouring in some flavored decaffeinated coffee. My doctor told me it would be best to start taking myself off caffeine. It's been a tough process but am much better now.

"Something smells good," Mac comments as he comes in about ten minutes later, fully dressed but his hair still damp.

"Mmm I agree. Can I just eat you," I mumble as his warm lips nuzzle my neck, allowing me to take in his tempting scent.

We both hear Cameron muttering away and watch as he slowly wanders into the kitchen struggling to pull on a hoodie with the hood facing him.

"Good job Cameron," Mac deadpans as he pulls the hood up over Cameron's face, making me just sigh and shake my head.

"Dad-da!" He growls as he yanks the hood down and glares at Mac with small arched brows; his chocolate brown hair standing up in places from the static.

"That he gets from you," I tease as I kneel down to Cameron.

"Mummy please fix for me," he asks sadly, his tone tugging at my heart in an instant.

"It's okay Cameron," I smile as I quickly unzip the hoodie and then slowly pull it off his arms. "But you don't need this just yet. Go and put it on your bed; you'll wear it later."

"Are we going outside?" He asks with a growing smile.

"We're going to go to the park after breakfast."

"YAY!" He shouts as he grabs the hoodie from my fingers and darts back toward his bedroom. I stand up and face Mac with a small shrug, his look one of love and affection. His eyes lock with mine and we don't need words; I know already what he wants to say.

_'I love the way you love Cameron.'_

He had confessed that to me before and I still hold that sentiment close to my heart. I give him a small nod just as Cameron reappears and then it's back to the action. As per his usual, Cameron pulls out his small stool and comes and stands between us, wanting to get into the work just as much as we.

"Wanna stir mummy!" Cameron insists with a small insistent wine.

"Cameron what do you say?" Mac asks sharply.

"Please...mummy," Cameron asks with a smaller tone.

I sometimes think that Mac is too hard on Cameron, but Mac is his father and I know that he doesn't mean to be angry. But manners are something that Mac's mother and father insisted he grow up with and he had told me long ago it would be the same way with Cameron. That is why I always wait for the polite request before I give in; always wanting to back Mac and show Cameron that his parents are both in agreement.

"Okay Cameron here you go," I offer him the spoon.

"Thank you," he says quietly, not looking up at Mac but just plunging the large wooden spoon into the bowl and mixing like crazy; well that is until his arms tire and Mac has to take over.

"Think I might need to use that spoon for something else later," I quip, drawing an amused expression from Mac.

"Do tell," he smiles back.

"Not in front of Cameron."

"Why mummy?"

"Yes why mummy?" Mac teases, forcing me to grab the nearest tea towel and slap him on the ass with it; drawing a chuckle from Cameron. Mac gives us both a laugh but starts the frying of the sausages as Cameron and I get back to the pancakes. Breakfast is finally ready and we all sit down, TV off and just enjoy the food and listen to Cameron mostly prattle on about what he's going to see and do at the park.

We finally finish breakfast, put the dishes away and then start to get ready to go outside and enjoy winter's first offerings. I finish getting pulling on my turtle neck and vest and then head into Cameron's room to help him finish.

"Stuck mummy," he lightly whimpers as I enter, his eyes starting to turn slightly red at his inability to get the sweater over his head properly.

"Well for one thing sweet boy you have it inside out," I smirk as I tug the sweater off his head and he gives me a small sheepish smile. "You look like your father when you make that face," I note with affection as I turn the warm sweater to the right side and then redress him. Unlike Mac and I, Cameron needs his full snowsuit as I know he plans to get snowy and will feel the cold faster than us. I do up the suspenders on his snow pants and he laughs when he walks and they make a 'swishy' noise.

"I sound funny," he comments with a frown and I just shake my head as I try to smooth his little brow.

"That frown you definitely got from your father."

I get him bundled into his jacket and toque and we head toward the front door where Mac is also dressing for the elements. As I dress in my outerwear, Mac gives Cameron the same speech he always does about staying close to us, holding our hands at all times and to never go with a stranger no matter what the request or reason might be.

Finally Mac locks the door and the three of us head for the elevator and then outside.

"SNOW!" Cameron shouts as he tries to break free from our grasp and catch falling snowflakes.

"Cameron you can do that at the park," Mac tells him firmly, forcing Cameron to just give his father a nod and then turn his wide blue eyes back to the falling flakes.

The streets are busy with last minute partygoers, prompting us to grasp Cameron's hands a bit tighter. Although he's five and a stocky kid, when Mac feels the crowds getting a bit tight, he picks up Cameron and holds him close as we meander in the opposite direction of the festivities. From our balcony we'll be able to see the ball drop, not hit the base but that's okay and at least see some of the fireworks; that's all Cameron wants. We are doing today for him.

We finally reach the playground and suspected, it has a modest amount of families which means we'll have to keep our eyes on Cameron at all times. We head for the snowy slide set, the one piece in the whole area that is Cameron's favorite. I learned the moment I met Cameron that to carry around a small digital camera was almost a necessity as he and Mac share too many of life's precious moments to lose to a forgetful mind. I start to take a few, then switch to video, watching with enjoyment as Cameron is hoisted into the air laughing all the way as his father puts him onto the slide and he tumbles down, landing at the snowy bottom with a huge grin.

"AGAIN DADDY! AGAIN!" Cameron shouts as he holds up his arms for Mac to take.

"WATCH ME MUMMY!" Cameron adds, prompting me to take a few more pictures and then hurry to join them.

"Catch me mummy!"

"Okay!" I agree in haste as I head for the bottom of the slide and hold open my arms. Cameron swooshes down toward me and I catch him, taking him into my grasp and giving him a half turn before his snow boots touch the ground.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Cameron shouts as he rushes up to Mac.

"Okay one more before we have to let someone else try," Mac tells Cameron. Cameron tries to give Mac a pout but Mac doesn't back down, placing his slightly struggling son on the top of the slide and letting me catch him as he slides back down; laughing all the way.

I scoop him up in my arms, but his little legs get tangled with mine, taking us both down to the snowy ground. Cameron quickly fixes his toque with his mittens and then looks at me with rosy cheeks; wanting to make sure I wasn't mad. How could I be? I love him too much.

"Can Cameron make mummy and daddy a snow angel?"

"Yes!" He nods his head. He pushes himself upright and runs a few feet away, literally throwing himself down into the snow and swishing his arms and legs up and down. Mac helps me up, wrapping his arm around my waist as we watch Cameron make a small impression in the snow.

"Daddy helps. Please?" Cameron calls out when he's finished his snow angel and wants to preserve it. Mac leave my side, allowing me to quickly take a picture of Cameron emerging from the white ground and then a picture of the small angel itself; bringing another smile to my face.

I was at first worried that Cameron would be upset at leaving his snowy creation but something quickly draws his attention and away he goes.

"Cameron no," Mac warns as he nears the slippery monkey bars.

"Why daddy?" Cameron asks with a small whine.

"Because they are slippery and you could hurt yourself," Mac tries to explain. "Try the swings."

Cameron gives Mac a nod and hurries toward the swings, placing his belly on the slippery surface and then pushing back with his legs, once again laughing all the way. Mac grabs the metal rungs and starts to pull back, giving Cameron a bit more leverage and causing him to go higher; kicking his legs as he gets higher in the air.

"HIGHER DADDY! HIGHER!" He shouts with glee. Now really isn't the time for correcting Cameron and because he's asking with joy in his voice and not an insistent whine, Mac doesn't mind to comply. I dust off a swing and slowly sit down, slightly startled when Mac grasps hold of the metal rungs and pulls back.

"Remind you of anything?" He whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my cool skin.

"It does," I answer in truth; a warm smile playing upon my face as he lets go and I push forward.

It was our first park outing as a pre-family; a day I will never forget and one that just further cemented the delightful child to my right in my mind and heart. Mac pushes me once more before Cameron shifts onto his bum and then calls Mac to come and swing as well. Soon the three of us are in the air, laughing and teasing each other. Cameron starts to slow and then jumps off. But he miscalculates his footing, slips and slightly twists his small wrist; bringing a wail to his lips and both of us to his side in seconds.

"Let me see sweet boy," I state softly as we both kneel before him. I slowly slide off his mitten to reveal some tender pink skin, but thankfully nothing broken or severely strained, just a painful reminder of what not to do. Cameron looks at Mac who offers only a frown; but soon his large blue eyes water and he flings himself into his father's chest, begging his forgiveness for his foolhardy actions.

"Cameron I'm not mad," Mac tries to soothe, as he tenderly rubs his trembling frame. Cameron gives him a nod and then looks up to see a few children trying to build a snowman and decides to do the same thing; moving away from us, plopping himself down and then trying to gather the snow into a ball. Mac and I quickly join in and soon, well something that resembles a snowman is brought to life.

"YAY SNOWMAN!" Cameron shouts as he stands up to admire his handiwork with a broad smile. I take a few more pictures of the juvenile creation before Cameron's attention is once again diverted. He races over to the small merry-go-round type thing and jumps on; Mac and I just exchanging amused glances at his seeming abundance of energy.

"He'll need a nap when we get home for sure."

"Maybe even two," Mac smiles as he plants a warm kiss on my cool cheek, his hand then grasping mine as we head over to Cameron who is trying in vain to make the small machine turn with him half on it.

"Dadda it's broken," Cameron whimpers sadly as he slumps down on one of the open spaces.

"Oh I think daddy can fix just about anything," I encourage Mac who just offers a wry smile before he heads to the small turning contraption. After kicking loose a few icy pieces he gets Cameron upright and tells him to hold on. The small machine finally starts to turn, prompting Cameron to squeal once more in delight. Another child catches sight of Cameron having fun and after tugging at their own father's arm, finally gets over.

Cameron isn't one of these children who finds something and won't share; he'll openly invite anyone to share unless it's his own personal toy, then he has a few little kid issues. Soon there are three children, Cameron and two others, and Mac and one other father are pushing it while I casually chat with one of their mother's.

Soon it's time to stop and let others have a turn, Cameron finally coming into my grasp as my arms curl around him and my ears delightfully listen as Cameron chatters away about the two new friends he just met. Soon both Mac and I watch him stifle a yawn and know it's time to head for home.

"We have been here for a good part of the day," Mac tries to explain to Cameron when he starts to protest our leaving. "And we are going to have a busy evening ahead of us watching the party in Time's Square."

"Besides we will come again," I offer, Mac nodding in agreement.

"Ok-ay," Cameron sadly concedes.

We both stand up, take a hand and head for the entrance to Central Park. But it isn't long before Mac has Cameron once again in his strong grasp, his dark brown lashes resting just above the small dusting of tan colored freckles, his eyes closed and head nestled on his father's shoulder; my arm held in Mac's.

We head back for home, talking about what we'll do with the rest of our free holiday weekend, another outing to the park, maybe a different one this time, if there is still snow. Sunday dinner at Millie's will be held at our place this time as she's making a big meal tonight and of course plenty of time for Mac and I to be alone, together.

"Does my mother know that turkey contains tryptophan? We'll all be asleep and miss the ball drop," Mac smirks as we get into the elevator, Cameron slightly grunting when his father's weight shifts.

"Maybe that's her ploy. To feed us all the sleepy drug and go to be early."

"She'll hear the noise; we did last year."

"Well you can have a nap right after supper if you want."

"Actually I might need one," Mac teases softly as we finally step back into our warm apartment. I gently tug off Cameron's snow boots and toque before Mac carries him into his bedroom and softly deposits him onto the bed; removing his snow pants and jacket but leaving everything else on until the precious child wakes up. Then he rejoins me in the bedroom, just as I am tugging off my turtleneck sweater.

I hear the door click and look up with a mischievous grin. "I thought you had forgotten."

"Hardly," Mac states in haste as he quickly tugs off his sweater and hurries toward me. I barely have time to pull off my undershirt when Mac's strong hands wrap around me and his lips are instantly on mine, devouring them.

"Mmm you smell good," his warm voice rumbles in a husky tone as he flips us onto the bed, softly landing on me but always mindful never to do me physical harm, even the slightest bruising and he would feel crushed. His lips hungrily nibble my mouth before continuing on to my neck, forcing my body to arch upright, my fingers still clawing at his own undershirt and then finally reaching bare skin.

"You feel so…warm," I praise as his hands start to move for my pants, my fingers already on the zipper of his jeans. My hands grab some hair and force his mouth back to mine, my lips nibbling on his before my tongue starts to tease for entry. His body hardens instantly and soon our marital union is underway; both of us finally moving together as one.

"Love that Mac," I offer when his body teases mine, bringing me to the edge but then denying me at that moment, but then of course quickly giving in.

"Me too," Mac gasps as I return the favor, the heat between us growing as our rhythm gains momentum. To be honest we had both tired ourselves out in the park so our union was a bit shorter than others but still filled with intense passion and love; neither of us regretting even one second of it.

One final gasp is offered before we are both completely spent of energy, Mac curling up beside me and soon both of us were lightly asleep under the covers, carefully held in each other's loving grasp. Just over an hour later, I slowly open my eyes; it's dark outside, despite being only late afternoon. I hear Cameron slowly heading for our door and as we taught him, he gives a soft knock and then waits to be invited in. He tries the handle, huffs and then softly knocks again before turning and heading away, a few seconds later the TV coming to life.

The room isn't black and so I am able to see Mac's handsome face at peace as he's still asleep. I offer a smile of affection, the sight of him a rest always warming my heart because I know how hard he works. But I also know how much he needs his sleep so I very carefully remove myself from the bed, grab a nearby top, pull it on and then go in search of Cameron.

I enter the living room and see him sitting on the floor playing with his toys, the TV still on in the background. As per my usual, I just like to watch; looking at the happy child as he plays contentedly with his toys, my hand going to my belly. Cameron is going to be a great older sibling.

He looks up and offers me the same smile that Mac does; his father's making me go weak in the knees and his making my heart swell with love. I head over to him and notice his face flushed a little more than before and take him by the hand.

"Let's get you changed into something lighter.

"Okay mummy," he agrees in haste, pushing himself up to hurry after me into his bedroom. It's not overly messy but not clean either and I know we'll have a few domestic chores to contend with tomorrow. I change him into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and then let him hurry back into the living room. I switch to CNN, who is broadcasting the other time zones New Years eve celebrations; Cameron's attention diverting from his toys to whenever fireworks would decorate the screen, his mind fascinated with the colorful pyrotechnics.

I call Millie to see when she needs us there and tells us anytime we want. I tell her that as soon as Mac wakes up we'll be there with some new pictures to delight her with. Finally about another hour later, Mac slowly wanders into the living room and slumps down onto the floor, opposite Cameron. It doesn't take the small boy long before he grabs a handful of toys and starts to decorate his father's still frame with them.

I always laugh when Cameron places a small toy on Mac's forehead and Mac starts talking to it; much of course to Cameron's happy joy. I join them for a little while and soon both Cameron and I are decorating Mac's very willing frame with toy men, colorful blocks, pieces of Lego and a Barbie that Lucy left when she was over last weekend.

"Ohh Barbie likes daddy's firm chest," I tease with a wink, Cameron laughing and Mac looking up at me with a sheepish frown.

"Barbie likes…" Cameron continues to laugh. Finally it's time to free Mac from his toy prison, Cameron always knowing that especially in the living room the toys are to be put away after each use. We all dress up a bit more, gather a few items and then head down the hall to Millie's. She's such a blessing to have here with us.

"Gamma!" Cameron shouts as he runs into the open arms of his very willing and adoring grandmother.

I carry my items for dinner into her kitchen, all of us marveling about the amazing smells that her cooking is producing. The TV is also on, covering the various New Years festivities around the globe. Mac hands me a glass of wine, Cameron trying to explain to Millie what each picture on the digital camera represents. Finally his attention span wanes and he rushes into the living room. Just like the various toy bins that Millie had purchased for Mac a few years back and we still use, she has one of her own. Cameron heads for the bin pulls out a few Trucks and starts to play on the living room floor, Mac with his wine sits down on the couch to watch the TV and his son play while I gladly help Millie in the kitchen.

Since I came into Cameron's life, Millie and I have really bonded and my wish for the new year is just to keep that bond going strong and not to burden her too much with two grandchildren instead of one. But I know that just as she adores Cameron, she'll adore just as much her second grandchild. Mac comes back to set the table and soon we are all seated with the amazing dinner in the middle.

We all start into our meal, talking further about the park, Cameron's new found love for snow, what each country around the world is doing to ring in the new year of 2011 and then finally what we'll be doing after dinner.

"You mean after we wake up from our nap? Mom you served us drugged food when you know we have to stay up late," Mac teases.

"Oh come now McCanna, I'm sure you had a nap when you got back from the park. Or were you and Stella too busy warming each other up to actually sleep?" Millie teases; always making Mac's face turn red when she makes a sexual innuendo.

"Yes my son, the celibate."

"What's that gamma?" Cameron asks innocently.

"Your father will tell you later," Millie smiles.

Mac arches his brows at his mother and just shrugs and then laughs when Cameron turns to Mac and mirrors his facial expression.

"Who wants pumpkin pie?" Milli asks.

"ME!" Cameron shouts has enthusiastic answer, Millie always giving her beloved son a way out of a sticky situation; especially if she got him into it in the first place. She knows that she can only push Mac so far.

We all have a generous helping of the tasty dessert, Cameron of course having more home made whipping cream than actual pie. Mac helps his mother with the cleanup while I tend to Cameron and then soon the four of us are seated in her living room watching CNN as the zero hour draws near.

Not really surprised that Cameron's eyes closed one more time as we near eleven o'clock, but we all promised to wake him up as midnight came closer. The three of us continue to talk lightly, us telling Millie what each of the team had planned; Don and Emily still going strong and spending the night with a few of her friends at a local club. The Messer's spending their evening with her family in Montana and Sheldon and Adam out at an exclusive New York singles party.

Mac and I could have left Cameron with Millie tonight and gone to the Sinclair New Years bash, but in truth this is where we both want to be and I couldn't be happier. I look over at Cameron who is using his father's lap as a second pillow, Mac's fingers lovingly stroking his soft cheek; Millie telling me about how she was bragging to her friend about her daughter, that being me, and her new grandchild on the way and me now surrounded with the most amazing family in the world. The only thing I want for the New Year is for my family to be happy and healthy and here at all times.

"Almost time," Mac whispers as he starts to softly nudge Cameron awake.

"Dad-da…" Cameron moans as he slowly opens his warm blue eyes and looks at Mac with a frown, something I always shave to smirk at.

"Time to watch the ball drop Cameron; just like we promised you," Mac offers, always knowing the value of keeping his word, even in small things and setting a good example for his son.

It doesn't take long for Cameron to quickly awaken, scamper off Mac's lap and seat himself cross-legged on the floor to watch on the TV.

"No Cameron, outside," Mac tells his son who looks up with a growing smile. He quickly pushes himself up and races for the door, halting only when Mac calls to him to wait before just darting out into the hallway alone. Millie and I quickly follow, her grabbing her coat; the next stop – our balcony.

As soon as I get into the apartment I grab my coat, Mac and Cameron already wrapped up in theirs on the balcony and soon I join them; Mac's right arm holding Cameron and his left wrapped around my waist. He kisses my cheek and whispers I love you.

We can hear the music and shouting, see the lights; the party is only getting started. Cameron starts to clap his hands as we watch the bright letters starting to gleam red in the dark night sky. We talk about some things we want to accomplish as a family next year; Mac also tossing in a few professional changes for the lab, I of course being in agreement.

And then it gets down to the stuff that really matters. The love between us all.

And it starts…

"10"

"I love you Stella Taylor," Mac tells me as he nuzzles my ear.

"9"

I look at him with a smile and return the heartfelt sentiment. "I love you too Mac Taylor."

"8"

"I love all my children," Millie chimes in, planting a kiss on Mac's cheek and then mine and then Cameron's.

"7"

"One more Taylor this time next year," I utter, drawing happy smiles in my direction.

"6"

"I LOVE YOU DADDY!"

"5"

"I LOVE YOU MUMMY!"

"4"

"I LOVE YOU GAMMA!"

"3"

I look at Mac, Millie taking Cameron into her grasp and holding him as the ball continues to fall the explosion of fireworks waiting to be seen. The child's exuberant expression one of delight to his grandmother who showers his soft cheeks with a bounty of affectionate kisses.

"2"

Mac pulls me into his strong grasp and just the crowds shout …

"1"

His lips crush mine in heated passion.

"I love you," we both whisper at the same time, our bodies held closely together as one and our love being further cemented; a brand New Year of exciting opportunities, adventures and families treasures all waiting for us to cherish and hold onto. It would be a year to remember for many many reasons.

**HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE!**

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's it SMACKIES – no more updates for this year! Haha… **

Hope you all enjoyed the muses offering's this year as much as I enjoyed writing them. 2011 will promise to have many more stories, ficlets and one-shots for you all to enjoy so please leave a review for the final story of 2010 and have a great New Years everyone, stay safe and see you next year! Haha :D


End file.
